


Lust of a Gun

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Mafia AU, One Shot, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Mafia AUHe'd ignored John's desire for power, his lust for Madelyn the same way he was blind to Madelyn's hungry ambitions and desire for John, a fatal mistake.





	Lust of a Gun

Madelyn Stillwell is the perfect picture of grieving widow in her black dress and tear-stained face. A glass of whisky in her hand, the funeral was a solemn affair whereas the wake was brimming with life and high spirits. Cry the graveside, drink until you puke at the wake was Grant's family motto.

"Your brother, he was a great man," John says, shaking Peter's hand. Madelyn has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

Grant was a fucking idiot. It was her brains that got them where they were, her plots and schemes that got them the money, the houses, and cars. The only thing Grant ever contributed was muscle to the operation; he even had to outsource that. 

John, was one of those muscles, unlike the rest of them, he was smart and ambitious. Madelyn had once told Grant "Watch that boy he'll stab you in the back to reach the top,". But Grant had ignored her, a fatal mistake. He missed John's desire for power as much as he had missed hers.

"Thank you. I know Grant was always fond of you," Peter replies, grief laced in his voice.

John is looking at her, undressing her with his eyes like the cocky bastard he is in a room full of people at her husband's wake. It's her fault really, she encourages and indulges his behaviour far too often. It's difficult for her to be angry when only this morning she'd fucked him in her marital bed, lovebites on her thighs and bruises on her hips were still fresh and forming on her body. 

Madelyn's cheeks flush pink thinking about it, his hands on her hips while being deep inside her. The way he looked her at like was the precious thing on the planet, his gun resting on her nightstand the very one he'd used to blow her husband's brains out. There was not once a flicker of remorse when she dug her nails deep into his shoulders then down his back, marking him as if she owned him.

Grant's mother comes in carrying Teddy, the blonde-haired boy looks nothing like Grant and is the mini version of John. And she wonders if he had known when he looked at the boy, after all their years of trying and failing to have a child whether he was suspicious even for a moment when she fell pregnant. But then she thinks no because if he had it'd be her and John six feet underground. 

All she has to do is get through this day, and it's over. Everything she and John had planned for the business could become a reality. Expand it further than Grant had ever dreamed; John had already managed to get half a precinct on the payroll. Dirty cops were a gift from God in their business. The more you owned, the further you could go, and she was going straight to the top with John at her side. Sure, her and Grant had made money sold enough drugs and guns to buy pretty things, but he lacked the ambition to go further. 

John was different. Her arrogant, smug, murdering boy was brimming with drive and devotion to her.


End file.
